


Just Called To Say

by therudestflower



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen, Uncle/Nephew relationships, dialogue only, is that a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therudestflower/pseuds/therudestflower
Summary: Jess calls Luke. Luke is confused.





	Just Called To Say

“Luke’s Diner”

“That’s how you answer your cell phone?”

“Ah hell, I guess not.”

“It’s eleven o’clock at night, are you even at the diner?”

“How about, ‘it’s eleven o’clock at night’ why are you calling me Jess? Are you calling for bail money because I swear I told everyone this day would never come and if you’re proving me wrong—“

“Jeez, relax, I’m calling you of my own free will.”

“Something wrong with Liz?”

“I don’t know, she lives in your crazy town, you tell me.”

“I don’t think so?”

“Okay, there it is. How are you?”

“How am I? Jess it’s the middle of the night, why the hell are you calling me? You’re twenty six years old, you know better than to call decent people at this hour.”

“Oh, so we’re asserting that you’re decent now?”

“Jess.”

“Would you believe I’m just calling to say I love you?”

“Jess. What’s wrong?”

“Yeah, I guess that tracks. Look, you’re probably with Lorelai right? You don’t have time to talk. Whatever. Look, is there a better time for me to call?”

“What?”

“What?”

“Jess, we haven’t talked since your mother's lettuce incident, and that was six months ago. We don’t chat. We don’t call each other out of the blue. So tell me what you need fixed and I’ll fix it.”

“Oh that’s right you’re Mr. Fix-it, and I’m the big problem. Jeez, Luke. I’m a damn adult. Don’t you remember I’m the one who fixed the lettuce incident so Liz is allowed in Doose’s again? Do you think that was easy, me talking to Taylor? God, I’m calling to say hello—as ordered—and this is how it goes.”

“As ordered? Who ordered it, your girlfriend?”

“Nice try Uncle Luke, you know I’ve made a vow of celibacy until Jeanne comes out of the bottle.”

“Alright then who?”

“God you’re going to love this. My therapist.”

“Your therapist.”

“Don’t sound too excited.”

“You have a therapist? Why do you have a therapist?”

“Oh I don’t know Luke, the trauma of being sent to bumfuck nowhere and forced to work in a diner for sub-minimum wages?”

“I paid you minimum wage!”

“I thought you’d be happy, Mr. I-Can-See-Her-Face. This is supposed to be your bag. You’re telling me you’ve never sat on the couch?”

“What couch?”

“The therapy couch? Keep up, Luke.”

“Hey kid, don’t call me and insult me. If you’re going to try to have an adult conversation, you gotta meet me halfway.”

“…god he would love you.”

“Who?”

“My therapist.”

“Your therapist is a guy? That’s weird.”

“Oh, so you do have opinions about this. Just—forget I told you, okay? He told me to reach out and I have so I’m not a total failure. Hooray.”

“He told you to reach out to me?”

“Yeah. He seems to think you’re my main stable adult contact. You know since Liz and Jimmy—”

“Yeah. Yeah. Listen, did something happen? Are you alright? Why are you in therapy Jess?”

“I’m a climbing middle class white man with health insurance Luke, it was just a matter of time before I joined the team.”

“Nothing happened to you?”

“Ah. Nothing acute? Just…I don’t know if you’ve noticed I struggle with…communication and social…stuff.”

“Oh I’ve noticed.”

“Thanks Uncle Luke.”

“And your therapist told you to call me?”

“It’s allegedly in my best interest to develop a relationship with you that’s ‘not based on my mother’s crises.’ Which is a joke, because our relationship started because of one of her crises.”

“No it didn’t.”

“Uh, yeah it did. She sent me to Stars Hollow because she was living off Emergen-C packets and decided I was too much to handle because I barely got suspended.”

“Our relationship started before you were born. I came out to New York to help your parents get ready for you. I was there when you were born and I held you and—”

“Oh god, Uncle Luke please don’t.”

“Our relationship didn’t start when you were sixteen, kid. And it’s not just based on your mother. I’m here for you. Day or night. That won’t change.”

“Uh huh.”

“Are you hearing me? I’m serious, Jess.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll tell Roland that you’re the best uncle ever and you love me so much. It brings tears to my eyes. I can barely contain my joy.”

“Do you use this much sarcasm with your clients?”

“Oh no, I save it up special for you.”

“I’m honored.”

“You should be.”

“Really, Jess.”

“Thanks.”

“Call me again, okay? Maybe not so late at night. It’s good to hear from you.”

“Ah fuck, don’t cry now.”

“Oh shut up, no one is crying. Goodnight kid.”

“Night.”


End file.
